The Last One
by That Weirdo Writer
Summary: Cast out by his own kind what will he do when given the choice of release from life through death or the power that could turn him insane. This choice shall only be available to him for 5 years. What shall he choose? Who is he really? Find out here
1. Prolouge

AN/This story I originally posted on Wattpad but decided why not pot it here to. double comments = double inspiration/AN

Prologue

I always enjoyed doing it, but I could never understand why. It hurt people, it killed others. It was bloody and made people vomit. I guess I was just never fazed by it.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. First you should know my title. Now you're probably wondering why I don't give you my name. Well, I don't have one. And if I did I would've forgotten it by now.

People call me destroyer, Monsters call me savior. Now most people don't know what I am talking about. That's OK, A lot of you will never truly understand even if you know.

Now the demigods though. They leave me alone, in a way. You see, they know about me but they have never met me. They have seen me but never heard my voice. They have always called me 'The Last One'

They are wrong I am not the last I am merely the only one they know of. There are dozens of us. We are known as 'The First Ones' kind of ironic right? We were the first humans to be separated by Zeus. Our father Prometheus hid us and gave us immortality.

We cherished this gift by helping him with his inventions we are fireproof. We each have the domain of a god. Now the rest of my kind lives happy and carefree in a secret underground city beneath mount Olympus. Why? Because it is the once place they are too stupid to look.

So why am I not with them hey? Well I was cast out because of my 'Monsters' Domain. They thought that having this domain would make me a monster myself so out I go, because no one wants to deal with a monster.

I made it my mission to make a safe haven for monsters were they can live peacefully without having to worry about demigods killing them for so called glory. More like the knowledge that they killed something someone else couldn't.

So when a dear friend of mine got killed by demigods I went and killed the demigod. I found it fun so every time a demigod killed a monster under my protection, I killed them.

At first it was just a stab through the heart but then I started getting more brutal. I started slitting the throat and watching them drown in their own blood. Then I started gutting them. Then I had the ingenious idea of hanging them and carving into them the name of the monster they killed. Then it got boring making so much rope so then I decided why not gut them keeping them alive and hang them by their own intestines while feeding them their own shit straight out of their large intestine all the while they are choking on their own blood with 2 fingers missing and the name of the monster carved deep into their back.

The first time they found my victim they straight out puked all over it then passed out. I don't know why because I thought it was beautiful.

Nowadays the only thing you will find is the skull, flayed clean of skin, the brain removed and carved into the skull you will see the monsters name/names, a forest clearing painted red with blood, Intestines hanging from the trees as decorations. The brain cooked on a stake over a fire made from bodily limbs.

I enjoy hearing them scream for help even though it won't come and I love my work so much I even made a knife from bone.


	2. Chapter One

AN/Two chapters at once. aren't you lucky/AN

Chapter one

I had lived my whole life in sweet, sweet ignorance of the outside world. You see, we are The First Ones and for our own safety and protection we are secluded from the rest of the world and we have thrived.

We are not immortal nor are we Gods. We are humans with powers over a specific domain with lifetimes spanning 1 millennia.

Our domains are gifted to us by the fates as our means of defence if we are ever found out about. Every now and again a monster will dig into the city expecting to find demigods but they almost immediately die.

We get our domains at our first century and it's a big deal with our people. The domains are more than just protection, they are our way of life.  
Those born with wings or levitation powers where most likely to have a domain over air or weather. Like those who refuse to leave the ground and commonly have a phobia of heights are most likely to get a domain over the earth.

There are very rarely domains in things other than nature like hand to hand combat or archery. Out of all of these things that you possibly could have gotten. An architectural or agricultural domain are the most common These people are the lifeblood of our society as without them we would starve and have nowhere to live.

As like a lot of the outside world we keep pets. But our pets are known by the godly world as Monsters. I was constantly in the stables looking after the Hippocampus and Pegasi. Or in the fields running beneath the giant eagles and dragons.  
Most hunters have dogs, not us, no. We have Hell-Hounds. These Hounds can grow to the size of mortal dumpster trucks. Can travel through the shadows and can smell something from 3 miles away. The ultimate hound.

Few gods know of our existence and those that do are sworn to secrecy on Chaos' name. Unlike an oath on the river Stix which gods can break with only minor consequences?  
An oath on the name of Chaos is indefinite. If broken the god or immortal will fade from existence and be tortured for eternity in the void. The type of torture would vary depending on the oath taken. For example. If Zeus swore never to bed any female other than Hera. He would be sentenced to being restrained and have the most bountiful women naked around him mentally torturing him for eternity.

If Artemis were to swear on Chaos to remain a virgin forever but for some reason broke this oath. Would be raped endlessly having her virginity healed every time.  
However. Wording is everything. If Zeus had sworn not to fuck goddesses he would still be able to fuck mortals or gods.

Like if Artemis had sworn never to willingly break her virginity but got raped nothing bad would happen. She would have her virginity restored and the only thing she would lose is her dignity.  
The sad thing is that most gods and goddesses have forgotten that Chaos is still around and therefore ignore her.

Chaos is our protector and she is the reason we are even still alive. This Person is not the only creator of the universe though. There is Order and Void as well.

Then there is also 'The One'. There is very little known except that he is Chaos and Orders Father.

Some say that he is hiding among humans or even on another planet hiding from his family because he does not want anything to do with the godly world.

They are wrong. He is here among us and is protected by chaos along with us because if his powers are unleashed. Then even all the Gods, Titans, Primordials and Creators combined would only be able to contain a fraction of his power inside a physical form.

We do this as his 'Godly Form' would destroy the universe just because he was in the vicinity. And by vicinity I mean 10 light years.

AN/for those that are curious here is a character sheet that will update every chapter with what YOU know about the MC

Name: Unknown

Title: The Last One/The Murderer/The Savior

Parentage: Unknown

Domain: Monsters

Powers: Telepathy, Teleportation,

Age: Unknown

Location: Constantly Changing/Unknown/AN

/AN/I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA/AN/


End file.
